


It is not life that matters, but the journey

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Blushing, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Murder Family, Older Man/Younger Woman, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Forced to marry Katakuri, you were dragged away from your family and home. You wanted to hate the man and his family, but somehow you ended up to love him with every day.English is not my first language.





	1. Chapter 1

The warmth of the sun let you woke up and you could see, that the sun shined into your bedroom, filing it with life. Or at least you thought it, because you realized after a few seconds that you actually were on the island, which was owned by Big Mom, one of the four emperors. Now you remembered, that you were forced to marry one of her sons, because you were a princess and your mother always hated you, so it was the perfect moment to take revenge of you. So, she took the chance, and promised you to one of Big Moms sons. Looking around in the huge room, you noticed a familiar face, that belonged to Pudding. She looked nervous, when she saw, that you were awake. ‘So, she tried to sneak in...?’, came the question in your mind up. “(Y/N), I just checked if you were still asleep. But because you aren’t anymore, I need you to come with, so you can meet one of my brothers, who will be your future husband.”, she said and looked with a shy expression on the floor. You were still tired, but managed to get up somehow and repeated: “Yeah, just give me a little bit time, so I can dress myself please.” Pudding nodded and meant, that she would wait for you on the other side of the door. “Oh, before I forget, my mother left you new clothes on the chair beside your bed. I bet, their will suit you perfect.”, she giggled and went outside. You sat up and put the sheet aside, so you could put on the clothes, that were left for you.  
“Oh (Y/N)!! This dress look so good on you.”, screamed Pudding happily, when you stepped outside your room and hugged you tight. It was just curios to you, what happened here and these people, even the emperor was so nice to you. “Come on, my mother is waiting for, so she can introduce you to my older brother.”, she sure was more excited than you were, after all you were forced to this marriage. “You must be nervous (Y/N), but I can say: My brother will be the best husband in the world. You two will get along very well.”, Pudding tried to cheer you up a little bit and laughed sheepish, because she knew that it had no success one way or another. You just sighed, but couldn’t blame her for nothing, after all it was never been her fault.  
The two of you arrived in the main hall, were Big Mom sat on her throne and eating like always, sweet things. She noticed you and her daughter after a few minutes, smiling down at the two of you. “My, my... (Y/N), you look so beautiful. I am so glad, that someone like you is going to marry on of my sons and give birth to my grandchildren soon.” She laughed happily and you cloud just swallow. ‘Grandchildren…?’ you questioned yourself with fear. It was bad enough, that you had to marry a child of her, but to have sexual contact with him would be too much for you. “You look so shocked…but I bet you are just nervous to meet my son. Well, he should arrive in a short time. Why don’t you and Pudding take a seat and eat some cake? You look so starved my child.”, said the big woman and you followed her suggestion. It was a quite long way to get to the table and you got a little bit exhausted of it, to admitted. But who had the right to judge you, you were still tired. The table had various sorts of cakes and other sweets on it. You needed to admit, it looked and smelled very tasty and took a piece of the strawberry cake. While you were eating, the door the hall opened and a young man stepped inside the big room. Ready for the second piece of cake, this time you wanted a chocolate one, a maid came to you and command to stand up. A confused expression was written on your face, and the maid just stated calmly, that your fiancé had arrived. Sucking the air in your lung, you stood up from your place, while Pudding wanted to continue with the eating. Again, you needed to go across the hall, to get to Big Mom and already saw the man, how looked at you as well. The way he did it frightened you and Big Mom finally spoke. “May I introduce you to my second son, one of the three commanders and your officially fiancé. Charlotte Katakuri.” Now she turned to her son, who looked quite bored. Maybe he wanted this marriage, as much you did…  
“Spend a little bit time together, before the marriage. I also planned that the ceremony will be just with the Charlotte family. No guests are allowed.”, informed the emperor the both of you. “And why?”, asked Katakuri his mother. “I think it would be saver for (Y/N). When someone know that she is the wife of one of my commanders, she would be killed maybe.”, explained Big Mom to him and smiled to you, what you reaped with a small smile. “But enough talk for now, get out of here and you Pudding as well.” The way back, Katakuri and you didn’t talk, even if his sister tried to make something up between the two of you. You weren’t mad at him at all, how he acts was in your opinion just normal. A frustrated sigh escaped your throat and wanted to go back to your room, but Katakuri stopped you. He just held your shoulder, obviously trying to find the right words. You looked at him and you could see that he was a little bit embarrassed by this situation. A giggle came from you and you needed to admit he was a cute man, even if he looked like the tough guy on the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you okay…?”, you asked slowly and looked straight at Katakuri, even if it was difficult to do so, because he was so tall. A giant, a cute and embarrassed giant. It looked like that he didn’t realize, that he just stood there and said nothing. You wanted to lift your hand, so you could remove his hand from your shoulder, but you stopped when he let go by himself. Without saying another word to you, he left. “Maybe…no, someone like he, wouldn’t be nervous like that…” A small smile crossed your face, while you looked after him and blushed a little bit. You turned your attention back to the door. When you wanted to open it, you heard Pudding screamed after you. With her a group of maids. “(Y/N), no time for rest, we need to make you ready.”, she said a little bit out of breath. 

The small group of maids had dragged you to a large room, which was filled with different kind of dresses. “Take a seat (Y/N).”, said Pudding excided. You just wanted to lay down on your bed, to be honest and so you did what she asked for. The maids began to touch your hair with careful movements. Meanwhile Pudding was beside you, reading a book about cooking…A sigh escaped you. ‘This is so surreal.’, you thought to yourself. 

Pudding noticed your kind of sad mood. “It must be hard for….and I am sorry what we have done to you.” You looked at her but cut her off. “Nonsense, it was my mother, who did this to me. Besides your family seems very nice. And you brother is also…charismatic…in some way at least.”, you said a hoped that it will comfort her. She smiled about what you said. “Aw, I am so glad to hear that. And my big brother…what I can tell you about him. Well he needs his time to warm up. But, I have the feeling that the two of you will be great together. And what Mama said to you, to make grandchildren, you don’t have to be afraid. If the time will come, you will see how tender he can be.”  
Katakuri sighed in frustration, because he didn’t know what to do about the upcoming marriage. He even thought for a moment to talk with his mother, but he just throws that thought away. Why should he of all people disobey the orders of his mother? But to be honest, this arranged marriage took him by surprise. And he was too old to marry. Hell, he was 48, even if didn’t looked that old! Tired he rubbed his hands over his face and took a seat at the leather couch.  
This was going to be a disaster, maybe not the ceremony but the…” Big Brother!”, he heard the voice of his younger sister Pudding and soon after that she opened the door with a big smile. 

“What do you want.”, he asked annoyed. “Don’t be so negative, after all you are going to marry. Ah, I can only dream of getting married. You are so lucky, to have such a beautiful bride. I have also the feeling that she will like you a lot.” Katakuri didn’t response. “Please go, I had much work to do today. I am tired.” Pudding blushed embarrassed and mumbled a ‘sorry’, before she went out of his room. The man leaned back, inhaling deep and he had to admitted, that you really were a beauty.

But were you the one, who could accept him, for how he looked? Even if he would never admit it, he was afraid of your reaction, if the day came to show his face to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up early this morning, so you could catch Katakuri and hope that you could spent a little bit time with him. It was now a month, since you lived with the Charlotte family. Unfortunately, your future husband went for the last week on a mission and you hadn’t seen him since then. 

That’s why you had planned this whole thing know and searched for him in the castle for an hour or two.

“Lady Smoothie…”, you panted, because you had to run after her when you had seen her. The white-haired woman turned around and looked down to you with a smile. “Hello, I didn’t expect you to be up so early. Do you need anything?”, she asked and crouched even down to you, so you could look at each other’s face. A cough came out of your throat and Smoothie softly laid her big hand on your shoulder, asking if anything was okay. You just nodded and took a deep breath. “Everything is alright, just my body sometimes tend to have…sort of slight collapse. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you, if you have seen Katakuri somewhere, because I can’t find him.”

Her eyes had still a worried gaze in it, but she didn’t want to bother you with her questions. She would tell it Katakuri and the doctors later one way or another. “He is in the Library.”, she simply answered and stood up. You thanked her and wanted to go on, as you heard Smoothie’s voice again. “But take care of yourself, okay?” Looking at her one more time, you nodded and then walked with fast footsteps to the Library. 

As you almost reached the door of the large room, which was filled with books, you saw how Katakuri came out of the room. His back was turn to you and you screamed after him in happiness. “Katakuri! Please wait for a moment.” The large man stopped, but just tilled his to the side and waited with patient, till you came. He seriously was happy to see after the mission and smirked under his scarf. “Is something the matter.”, was his question, which he said in gently ton. 

“No, I just wanted ask you something.”, you repeated and your cheeks turn red. Katakuri’s expression softened even more and gave you time to finish yours sentence. He wanted to make you feel comfortable. “Well, I thought about it, since you were gone so long…that we could spend the day together. If you want and have the time, of course.”

His eyes widen a bit in surprise and patted only your head gently, before he offered you his hand. “I would love that.” With an intense blush across your cheeks, you took his hand.


End file.
